


The Mile High Club

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: On a flight to Tokyo, Pete and Patrick get it on in the plane's bathroom.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Mile High Club

Pete checked his watch for the fifth time that hour, trying very hard not to squirm in his seat. The band was on a red eye flight from Los Angeles to Tokyo to start the Asian leg of their "Mania" tour and everyone else was fast asleep.

Everyone that is, except Pete.

 _Eight more hours,_ he thought as he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax with little success. He hated flying. _Should've taken something to knock me out._ He sighed; he knew all too well why he didn't carry tranquilizers anymore.

He was debating whether or not to call Meagan and incur her wrath at waking her up when he felt a poke in his ribs. "Ow," he muttered, glaring at the man sitting next to him. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was until you started squirming around like your ass was on fire," Patrick muttered as he took out his headphones. "Go the fuck to sleep, Pete. The time will go a lot faster if you do."

"I can't," Pete said apologetically. "I tried, but you know how I am with flying."

Patrick sighed. "Unfortunately, yes I do." He gave Pete a long suffering look. "You didn't take anything before we left?"

Pete shook his head. "I didn't want to take a chance."

"And I understand that, too," Patrick said, his tone softening a little. Taking Pete's hand, he gave it a tug. "Come on. And be quiet. If we wake up Andy we'll both be in for it."

Pete got up with him. "Where are you taking me?"

Patrick gave him a look. "Where do you think? The only place where we can gt a little privacy." They started to walk up the aisle. "Men's room."

A delighted grin suddenly appeared on Pete's face. "Really? Patrick!"

"Shh!" Pushing Pete into the tiny airplane bathroom, he was just barely able to shut the door behind him. "And don't act so damn surprised. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this."

"I didn't. I swear I didn't," Pete denied truthfully. "I know you need your rest for your voice."

"Well...so do you. And if either of us is going to get any sleep tonight I'd better take care of things." He looked around, taking in the cramped space. "Undo your pants and sit on the sink."

Eyes wide, Pete did as he was told. "Patrick...baby...you don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Now shut the hell up." With that, Patrick took the entire length of Pete's cock down his throat. 

Pete gritted his teeth against the moan threatening to come out as he was expertly licked and sucked. His fingers tangled in Patrick's hair as his head tilted back against the mirror. "Patrick...baby," he groaned. "God, that feel so fucking good."

One of Patrick's hands dug into Pete's bare thigh while the other undid his own pants. Drawing out his cock, he stroked it in time with his bobbing head, his tongue leaving no spot untouched. _Love you,_ he thought as he brought them both closer to the edge. _Love you so much...my Pete..._

Just then Pete looked down just as Patrick looked up and their eyes met. That was all it took. Pete let out an incoherant shout as he came down his lover's throat. Patrick came himself a moment later, a muffled moan escaping his lips as he drank Pete down.

Pete sagged back against the mirror as Patrick rested his forehead against his thigh. "Beautiful baby," he said with a happy little sigh as he looked down. "You okay down there?"

"Yeah." Wiping his hand with a paper towel, he tossed it away before tucking himself back into his jeans. "Stand up, love."

Pete got to his feet and pulled up his own pants. "Thank you," he said, his eyes shining with gratitude. "I think I'll be able to sleep a little now."

"For everyone's sake, I hope so." Giving Pete one last kiss, he opened the bathroom door and led them back to their seats.

They sat back down and Pete immediately settled his head on Patrick's shoulder. "Okay?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely okay," Patrick said, sliding an arm around his shoulder. He smiled as Pete immediately dropped off to sleep.

Just as Patrick was about to close his own eyes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Thank you," A bleary eyes Joe said from his seat behind him. "Any longer and I would've strangled him."

Patrick blushed furiously. "Shut up," he muttered, ignoring Joe's snickering as he settled back in his chair and put his headphones back on.

They both slept soundly for the remainder of the flight.


End file.
